dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Xelor/Intelligence/Wisdom/1
Introduction An Intelligence and Wisdom Xelor build. Characteristics Spells Class Spells The class spells available to members of the Xelor class are: The Build Build Summary Skill point investing guide * ALL points to Intelligence until 300 (This will not just increase your Damage, but you´ll get some nice Heals, that will be Handy wearing Healing Weapons, just like Boogey...) * Wisdom should be Scrolled at 101, not less! (Reflex, Power Leveling and Dodge AP and MP) * When you get 300 Int, you are free to invest in Wisdom. * At lvl 170 you'd get a base Wisdom of 200 * Scroll Agility (Dodge, Critical Hits) Spell point investing guide * 1-11 => Slow Down...Now U can Take Blops... * 11-21 => Hand * 21-31 => Xelor's Sandglass * 31-41 => Time Theft or Harmmer Skill * 41-51 => Temporal Paradox * 51-61 => Flight * 61-71 => Blinding Protection * 71-81 => Mummification * 81-91=> Counter * 91-101 => (Harmmer Skill or Time Theft) Hand lvl 6 - Slow Down lvl 6 - Counter lvl 6 * 101-111=> Harmmer Skill lvl 6 * 111-121=> Hand lvl 6 - Slow Down lvl 6 - Counter lvl 6 * 121-131=> Hand lvl 6 - Slow Down lvl 6 - Counter lvl 6 or Xelor's Sandglass lvl 6 * 131-142=> Temporal Paradox lvl 6 * 141-151=> Flight lvl 6 * 151-161=> Blinding Protection lvl 6 * 161-171=> Mummification lvl 6 Hand VS. Dark Ray At the end of the day this just comes down to your personal preference. They are two very similar spells, which means it'd be pointless to raise them both (Unless you are rich enough to scroll your spells). Hand's main advantage is that it is not linear, it also has more constant damage than Dark Ray, though does hit less at max. Dark Ray's main advantages are that it can deal more damage than Hand at max and that it takes range from its target. It is however linear which restricts its use a lot. One interesting point to make is that as Xelor's Sandglass is also linear, it can make it easier to line up both of the spells. Overall though it is just your own opinion. Possible additional spells * cawwot (spell) * Release * Leek Pie * Soul Capture Leveling Guide See the general Leveling guide Equipment Sets * Lv. 1: Young Adventurer Set. * Lv. 20: Gobball Set. * Lv. XX: 2 Silimelle's Wedding Ring and Pink Tutu. * Lv. 6X: Kitsou Set, Dark Treechnid Root Wand, Amulet of Luck and Desire O'Ball Cloak. * Lv. XX: Ragnarok, Jelleadgear, The Stars Custard Tart, Turkoring and Young Vald's Ring. * Lv. 98: Feudala Set and Pog Hammer. * Lv. 1XX: Toy Hammer, if you have the money you can also get the Vassal Set for the wisdom. * Lv. 120: Dora Bora and Nettlez. * Lv. 13X: Ceremonial Set. * Lv. 14X: Soft Oak Set. * Lv. 19X: Gladiator Bworker Set and Inky Veil.